Alpha Omega/Reels, Radios, Punched Cards and Audio Players
There are 3 audio reels, 5 film reels, 5 punch cards, 3 audio players and 5 radios around the map. Audio Reel #1 Hale: The electrical output is unlike anything we've seen before, Director Pernell. Cornelius Pernell: Come now, Doctor Hale, this is Element 115 we're talking about here. We know what it's capable of. Hale: That's what I thought too. But the Elemental Shard, it's different. The levels of concentrated energy it contains, well, simply put, out team has been unable to measure it. It's unlike any Element 115 sample we've studied before. Whenever we drain energy from it, that, that energy is replaced. As if it's recharging itself. This ability... I think it's what Maxis was looking for all those years ago. I think it's the Genesis code. Pernell: That's unlikely, Doctor. Hale: I know how it sounds. But look at the A.D.A.M.s. When we charge them with regular Element 115, it gave them power. But when they were charged by the shard... they feel and act different... they feel alive. Pernell: (sighs) Doctor Maxis spent years reanimating the dead. Hell, the Germans made that Group 935's primary purpose during the war. But according to his own research, that was the ceiling: reanimation. He could restore the body, but not the mind or soul. Hale: I know, but he didn't have the shard. If you let me run some tests, I believe- Pernell: I don't think lab rats are gonna cut it here. I may have a candidate you can use. I'll let you know when he's been delivered. Audio Reel #2 Pernell: This is Broken Arrow Operations Director Pernell, accompanied by Doctor Hale. The date is June 1st, 1964. It's approximately 1 a.m. We're about to begin test number 22. Doctor Hale, you may proceed when ready. Hale: Confirming conduits have been linked with the shard, output set to 5000 volts, duration set for ten seconds. Beginning... now. (Whirring) Pernell: (sighs) Damn... I'm sorry Doctor Hale, I thought we had him. (Heartbeat monitor begins to beep) Hale: Director! Pernell: I don't believe it... incredible... Hale: Assessing vitals... at first glance, everything looks good. I'll need some time to run a few tests, but, I think... I think we've done it! Pernell: Oh, take all the time you need Doctor Hale. If we've done it, uh, I mean if we've truly restored life to the deceased... we'd better be damn sure we're right. Let's keep him quarantined for now. Begin your tests when ready, and we need to make sure he is, well, who he was. Hale: What was his name, Director? Pernell: Peter. His name was Peter McCain. I'll send you his file. And Doctor? Hale: Yes sir? Pernell: Not a word of this to anyone outside the company. Not the CIA, not the . Broken Arrow eyes only. Hale: Of course, sir. Audio Reel #3 Pernell: Doctor Hale says you're making big improvements every day now. Peter McCain: Yes, sir. You might say I'm beginning to feel like the old me. Pernell: Absolutely remarkable. How far you've come these past few months can't be understated. How's the memory loss? Peter: Still a struggle, sir. If I close my eyes, I can see it clearly for a moment: Der Riese, Asylum, the Shi No Numa. But, then it's gone. Pernell: And the nightmares? Peter: The nightmares, sir? Pernell: Doctor Hale mentioned something about strange dreams. Giant monsters, medieval France. Peter: Not in weeks, sir. Those have subsided. Pernell: Outstanding news. So, what's next Peter? What are your plans once your recovery's complete? Peter: Sir? Pernell: Well, Doctor Hale mentioned your interest in staying on at Broken Arrow. Peter: Broken Arrow brought me back from beyond the veil, sir. I could think of no greater honor than repaying the organization for what they've done. Pernell: Believe me, Peter, the honor would be all ours. These are strange times. I need good men like you in my circle. DOD's claws are deep into our organization: Too deep. I've not confirmed it, but I suspect they've planted spies in our ranks. Last month, out of the blue, they forced me to give up the Elemental Shard, as if they knew what we were up to. Peter: I'm sorry to hear that, sir. Pernell: Oh, that's all right. DOD don't know it, but I managed to break the shard in two. Kept half so that we can continue our work. We need to stay on our toes. I need people I can trust. You're welcome to join the organization, but it'll mean swearing loyalty to Broken Arrow before the United States. Company over country. I need to know that's something you can do. Peter: I can do that, sir. Film Reel #1 George Sawyer: I'll admit I've had my concerns, Cornelius, but if what you say is true, MKAlpha could transform interrogation practices. Pernell: Not just transform, Sawyer, revolutionize. Using the A.P.D. to harness the power of Element 115, we'll be able to interrogate subjects from within their own subconscious. We can access their thoughts, manipulate their emotions, rewrite their memories! We can procure any confession! Brigadier General, what I'm offering you is mind control on a level MKUltra could never dream of accomplishing! Sawyer: So what's the hold up? What am I missing? Pernell: Providing power to the A.P.D. is proving... well, difficult. The design's based on Group 935's analysis of the MPD... which means its source of power is- Sawyer: If you're about to suggest what I think you are, the answer is no. Pernell: It was the only way Richtofen's men were able to charge the Moon Pyramid Device. Sawyer: I am not, and I repeat, not letting you kill soldiers to harvest their souls. Pernell: We prefer the term... life force, actually. Sawyer: Call it whatever the hell you want. We're not Group 935. We're not killing people to power your pyramid. Find another way Pernell, or I'm shutting this down. Film Reel #2 Pernell: You had something for me, Dr. Hale? Hale: Yes, Director. Weiss, bring me another one. This morning there was an incident with an A.D.A.M. It short-circuited and broke down. We're not quite sure how or why, but I think what happened next will have your attention. Weiss: Here you are, Dr. Hale. A.D.A.M.: Hello, how may I be of service? Hale: The A.D.A.M. died right next to one of the life force fuel canisters. Pernell: And? Hale: And... Weiss? Weiss: Yes, ma'am. (Weiss cocks gun and fires at the A.D.A.M.) A.D.A.M.: Malfunction! Malfunction! Power failure... Hale: Watch what happens... (Sound of life force entering the canister) Pernell: Remarkable... Dr. Hale, I'm not sure how this is possible... but you may have just saved this project. Film Reel #3 Yuri Zavoyski: I swear... I tell you what I know... Pernell: (speaking with an altered voice) We've only scratched the surface. The night of November 6th, 1963, you gained access to the Pentagon. How? Yuri: I do not know... I just appear. I do what she is saying, I just appear! Pernell: Who is she? Yuri: The girl! The little girl! She was in my head, in Yuri head for so long! (?) Pernell: Why did she send you? Who was she targeting? Yuri: I... I do not know... Pernell: You lie... (Electricity is heard and Yuri is screaming) Pernell: Tell me who she was targeting. Yuri: People... people who try to stop her. She send me to stop them, I obey! Try to stop them, I take weapon... Get out of my head! I can feel you! (?) Pernell: Not until we're finished. Did she tell you about her next attack? Yuri: Next... attack? Pernell: What is her next attack.? What's she planning? Yuri: She... she said many many things... about past, present, future... Oh... She see all time the same. That is how she travels. She show me... (Yuri begins chuckling) Pernell: What did she show you? What did she show you Yuri? Yuri: She show me Moon... and she show me this place, heh, secret government facility! (laughs) Pernell: Is she planning to attack here? Yuri: Not for long time... 50, maybe 60 years. There will be big boom, then she attack... Pernell: Don't play games with me. Yuri: I never play games! I tell you what she tell me! She tell me you will be there too, Pernell. (laughs) Pernell: How do you know my name? Terminate the session, end it now! Film Reel #4 Pernell: What else did she show you, Yuri? What else have you seen? Yuri: I see... different worlds. Universes. Past and Future. (scoffs) These things are meaningless because all paths will be taken... Pernell: Different worlds? Yuri: You think this place is only place, ha ha, this is one of many. And in each, four men are trapped. Pernell: What do you mean four men? Yuri: Four men: split in two. Beginning and end. First and last. Alpha and Omega. Primis and Ultimis. Pernell: What the hell's he talking about? Who are they, Yuri? Their names, Yuri, what are their names? Yuri: (giggles) They are trapped, I see them! For years they are trapped in an endless cycle. No matter how they try to break it, there is no escape. Cycle always begin anew. It is the Aether. Once it was above all worlds, but then it corrupted one. And like virus, its corruption spread. Pernell: What more do you know about the Aether? Yuri: I know what she tell me... and what they tell me. Pernell: Who's they? The four men? Yuri: Nyet, two angels. They come to me in dream. Pernell: You must be code or something. Yuri, what are the two angels? Yuri: They come from place above existence. Agartha. Film Reel #5 Pernell: Yuri, this is very important: How do you get to Agartha? Yuri: Why? Do you hear the voices too? Pernell: Answer the question! (Yuri is shocked and screams) Yuri: It is not for you! It is not for anything of us! Pernell: Answer the question! (Yuri is shocked) Hale: Director, we should halt the interrogation. His levels are fluctuating rapidly. Pernell: We're done when I say we're done! Tell me how to get there Yuri. Yuri: I do not know. But even if I did, I would not tell you! You... you have been marked by it! You are cursed! I hear it in your thoughts... I can feel it. Its... corruption. (Yuri is shocked, he screams and cackles) Pernell: I can do this all day, Yuri. Tell me what I want to know! Yuri: Get out of my head! The confluence! Gersh! The children! Pernell: How do we get there? (Yuri is laughing) Yuri: You do not possess power to withstand its embrace! Even if you find way to ascend... heh heh, you will not comprehend what you are saw. It would destroy you! (chuckles) (Yuri screams after being shocked and falls silent) Pernell: Dr. Hale? Report. Hale: One moment, Director... (Flat line sound from a heart rate monitor can be heard) Hale: He's gone, sir. Punch Card #1 Pernell: (sigh) There must be a way... there's got to be a way. The voices in my head, well, it's been years now. They won't leave me alone. The only way to temper them is... is liquid courage. Heh. (sips) At night it's worse, it's lonely here. So quiet in the middle of the desert. I-I hear them seeping through the dry cracks of dead dirt. (sips) They want me to find a way through. The gateway. I found a schematic in Doctor Richtofen's journal. He made a plan, a backup plan to build a device, a uh-uh, fast-lane. We tried to build it but... we didn't have the necessary components, they... well they just don't exist! (glass falls) (sigh) The last several months I've had this reoccurring dream. In it, I'm able to merge with the Aether... the spirits. They say it's the only way. I need to investigate this further. Punch Card #2 Hale: This is Doctor Hale, conducting Pernell test number one. The date is August 3rd, 1967. The Director has secured himself inside the APD, and we are ready to begin the transfer. When I flip the switch, an electrical current will be pulled from the Elemental Shard and will flood the APD. Are you ready Director? Pernell: Yes, Doctor Hale. Hale: Cornelius, are you sure about this? Pernell: More than anything. Hale: Commencing test. (A whirring sound can be heard followed by Pernell screaming) Hale: Director? Director?! Ending test! (Dr. Hale walks over the A.P.D. and opens the chamber) (Pernell chuckles) Hale: Director? What... are you alright? Pernell: (chuckles) Better than alright, my dear. Run it again. (chuckles) Punch Card #3 Peter McCain: This is Peter McCain, Deputy Director at Camp Edward. February 4th, 1968, personal log. Last week, Officer Weiss spoke with me about an incident he witnessed. On January 26th, at 0300, Weiss witnessed an unauthorized access of the APD. Weiss claimed it was being used by Doctor Hale and Director Pernell. He believes these experiments have been running for some time now, which lines up with the numerous complaints I've received about Pernell's... erratic behavior. One week later on February 2nd, I witnessed first-hand what Weiss reported. I don't know what the purpose of this experiment is... it's certainly not authorized by either Broken Arrow or the Defense Department. Now I can't say I'm surprised Doctor Hale is so willingly assisting the Director, her affection for him is well known around the base. I also can't say I'm surprised Pernell would take advantage of her affection. My old friend has changed in recent years. I suspect his exposure to Element 115 is the reason for his new-found confidence. I've decided to inform Brigadier General Sawyer. The Department of Defense will decide his fate. Punch Card #4 Peter: What? What happened? Where am I? Cornelius? Pernell: Four years ago I asked you to swear an oath. An oath to the company. Company over country. At that time you pledged loyalty. I guess we have different definitions of the word "loyal". Peter: This... this is one of our Solitary cells... How... How did I get here? Pernell: Put some knockout juice in your tea. Ya passed out like a baby. Had my men throw you down here. You see, they're still loyal to me. Especially once I informed the staff that you've been experiencing delusions due to 115 exposure. You're a threat to yourself and all those around you. Peter: No! No, no no no, that's not true, you know that's not true! Pernell: And to think, after all I've done for you... I carried the guilt of your death for years. I carried it for so long I was determined to find a way to bring you back. I find a way, bring you back from the great beyond, and this is how you repay me! Peter: Cornelius, you're not well. You need help. You're suffering from aggressive 115 exposure. You're not seeing clearly. Pernell: Oh on the contrary, I see clearer now than I ever have! I walked through the land of the blind with one eye open! And what do you do? You go and file a report with the Department of Defense that Director Cornelius Pernell is unstable! And a threat to national security! Can't have you interfering with my plans, Peter... Peter: Well you can't stop it Pernell. Sawyer will come, he'll bring his men, he'll see what you've become. Pernell: Of course he will, but it won't matter. By then it'll be too late... Punch Card #5 Hale: This is Doctor Hale, conducting elemental shard test number 54. The date is March 15th, 1968. Initiating test... now. (whirring sound) (A door is opened) Hale: What is going on? (Soldiers are heard running towards Doctor Hale) (Sawyer is heard climbing the stairs) Sawyer: Where is Director Pernell? Hale: He's... inside the A.P.D. Sawyer: Doctor Hale, I need you to step away from the control panel. Private? Private: Yes, Sir! Hale: No, wait. You can't stop the test we're right in the middle! Sawyer: Doctor, Director Pernell has betrayed his country and is considered an enemy of the state. He's coming with us, right now. Private, you may proceed. Hale: Wait, no! (A power cut occurs) Sawyer: What the hell? Hale: The whole facility just lost power! Avogadro: What... What have you done to me? Sawyer: Everybody stand back Private: What the hell is that thing? Hale: Director Pernell? Cornelius? Avogadro: Director Pernell is no more and all of you are unwelcome. Private: Sir, we have a containment breach. Nova 6 gas is leaking throughout the facility. Sawyer: Everybody move! Get the hell out of here! Avogadro: The gas is the least of your concerns. Sawyer: Open fire! (Gun fires can be heard) Sawyer: Private, get on the radio, we need reinforcement! We need to get the hell out of here! Avogadro: None of you are leaving. (Electricity can be heard) Avogadro: And my ascension may now begin. Audio Player #1 George Barkley: This is Case Officer Barkley. It's July 6th, 2025. Myself and Project Manager Russman have returned to Camp Edward and- Russman: George! Hell you doin'? Get your ass up here, we got ground to cover! Barkley: I'm sorry sir, I just get a bit nervous. Russman: What? The Nova 6 gas? Put that fear in your back pocket. Once the incident in '68 was contained, they powered down the site. As long as we don't flip the master switch, we should be fine. Barkley: It's not the gas, sir. It's the robots. Russman: Aww, come on now, Barkley. Robots ain't gonna harm anybody. From what I've been told, as long as we're on site, they remain perfectly still. Don't move an inch. The moment we leave... BANG! It's like a robot-atropolis over here. Barkley: And they won't interfere with us? Russman: As long as we mind our business we'll be fine. Stop starin' at 'em Barkley! Nobody likes to be stared at! Barkley: W-w-what about the entity? Russman: The entity? (laughs) Oh well, that thing should be coiled up nice and cozy. Audio Player #2 Russman: What's the sensor reading, Barkley? He still in there? Barkley: Sensors say the entity is still secure. Russman: 'Course it is. Ain't nothing breaking outta that tin can. Not sure how they managed to get it back in, but we're lucky they did. Barkley: They're not worried it might escape? Russman: Worried? Shit, they were damn terrified of the thought! Didn't you see the nuke they rigged up out there? Barkley: What? Russman: Better believe they installed a fail-safe measure. If that thing were to ever escape... KABOOM! Up in smoke! Barkley: But... that could happen right now! Russman: Come on Barkley, don't be stupid. That thing ain't busting out unless someone is stupid enough to open the damn door. Audio Player #3 Russman: Alright, I'm gonna give it a kick. Ready? Barkley: You're clear. Computer Voice: Facility transport via pyramid device is now available. Russman: Alright, let's just grab a little juice. (code being input) Computer Voice: Sample now transferred to Hanford Site. Barkley: What? That's it? Russman: Shoot, we're not transferring the entity to Hanford. Just grabbin' a sample. Barkley: What does Hanford want with it? Russman: They've been interested in the entity for some time now, wanted to pursue further scientific endeavors with it... whatever that means. Barkley: Well I know I'll be happier once we get out of here. Russman: Hey, I don't suppose you've seen an elemental shard lying around anywhere, have you? Barkley: An elemental what now? Russman: A large piece of rock that looks like glass and gives you a headache when you look at it? No? Haven't seen anything like that? Barkley: No sir, why do you ask? Russman: Ehh, probably nothin'. I always wondered if Pernell kept a piece for himself. Anywho, what's this I hear about you leaving us for the CDC? Barkely: (chuckles) You heard right. I'll be out at the end of the month for a new opening. Russman: Well, we've got a long drive back. Can't wait to hear all about it. Radio #1 Ludvig Maxis: Richtofen! Richtofen, are you there? Edward I do not know if you are receiving me, but this was the best connection I could establish. I cannot triangulate your exact position. Edward, what is taking you so long? According to my calculations, by now you should have completed your mission and delivered the souls to the house. He is getting anxious. Dr. Monty suspects that you are acting against his wishes, plotting against him. I have assured him this is not the case, but his level of worry has me curious... there might be something more to his plan. I shall investigate further, old friend. I will let you know what I find. Radio #2 Maxis: Richtofen? Edward, I must assume you are receiving me. We must discuss Monty's plan. If you are to follow through and deliver the souls, it will not resolve the paradox. Yes, the children will grow up and live in their perfect universe. But the blood vials: they will not break the cycle as you believe. They will perpetuate an endless loop. All those affected by Element 115 will continue to be trapped and tortured by the Aether's power. It would never end. The world will always break. You will always try to fix it. You will always travel to the house with the souls. You will always drink the blood, and then the cycle will repeat. I suspect Monty knows this. Perhaps the true cost of fixing all of reality is too great, even for him. I will reach out when I have more information. Radio #3 Maxis: Edward! Infernal transmitter... work! (static) Oh, that is much better. Everything is so complicated now, Edward. Remember when the world was a simple place: No time travel, no multiverses, no paradoxes, no existential crises. It is the Aether, Edward. Once it touches something, that thing is forever corrupted. It cannot be undone. Do you not see, Edward? Dr. Monty never planned on fixing anything! He could only start over... well, he could fix it. But the cost of this would be too great, even to him. We were doomed the moment Element 115 came to Earth. The only way to prevent all of this, the only way to halt the unraveling of space and time, which, need I remind you, we are both directly and indirectly responsible for, would be to purge Element 115 from existence before it ever encountered humanity. How one would do this, how that would even be possible, I do not know. Dr. Monty must know this is the only true way to fix everything. Yet, he chooses not to do this. There must be a reason, I will find out why. Radio #4 Maxis: By this point, I must assume you are receiving these messages. I hope you are, especially after what I’ve just learned. I believe I have uncovered why Dr. Monty will not destroy Element 115. The Aether is inextricably linked with Agartha. They are one and the same. Agartha, the physical space, is constructed and exists of the Aether. From this we can surmise there is no way to destroy the Aether unless Agartha itself were to be destroyed. Now, the ramifications of destroying Agartha are not yet clear. After all, it’s interwoven into the fabric of all realities, meaning its destruction would impact all of existence. It could very well reset all of time and space! Imagine, restarting the universe but without influence of the Aether. Yes, this, this is the reason. This is why Dr. Monty will not truly fix the paradox. Destroying Agartha... it would mean the end of him. Radio #5 Maxis: Richtofen! Richtofen! Damn you, I need to know if you’re receiving this! It would be problematic if (static). I may need to resort to drastic measures. Standby... wait on my signal. You will hear from me, very soon. Category:Easter eggs